That Smile I Always Loved
by bethanycolfer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. They were happily in love planning their lives together, until suddenly Blaine wasn't there. Kurt has to move on with a big, empty future on his shoulders and the name 'widow' whispered around every corner. But Blaine wouldn't leave him without a plan. However, the plan didn't include Sebastian Smythe. /P.S. I LOVE YOU AU.


**A/N: I know I'm a terrible author and I shouldn't keep doing this and yet I do! But anyway this story is initial Klaine then Kurtbastian endgame! No Blaine bashing though! This is an AU story based on the book/film 'P.S. I Love You' This prologue is very much like the movie but after this I promise the story will be different! **

**I am not sure whether or not to leave this as a one shot or continue, so please review and let me know if you think it should be left as is or if you would like more! If more is wanted I will aim to write at least two chapters before I post another as I am a terrible updater!**

** Also WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH so also ANGST**

Blaine Anderson was Kurt Hummel's whole world. Anyone that ever met Blaine would tell you the same thing, he was not someone you could forget meeting. And Kurt didn't forget he never would.

He remembered everything; their first meeting, their wedding, all the good times and even the bad times too.

Because some of the bad times led to some of the very best times.

* * *

A furious looking young man all but skipped up the subway steps and continued to hurriedly pace down the New York side walk. His pale jaw set hard, he did everything to ignore the shorter, tan man practically running to keep up with him. He was out of breath and had a slight smile on his face as he tried everything to get Kurt to talk to him.

"Love, come on!" He called as he twisted his body in and out of civilians in order to get a good luck at his boyfriend's face.

Blue eyes didn't even flicker to look at him as the owner turned a sharp turn to hurry up the steps to their floor.

Blaine huffed before finally managing to cut Kurt off on the stairs, "Was it something I said?" He asked teasingly before continuing with a defeated sigh, "You're not going to speak to me until we're inside the apartment are you?"

His only answer was Kurt throwing the hands off his shoulders and continuing at an even faster pace.

The apartment door slammed closed as Kurt strode into the room with anger ready to burn the home down.

He kicked his shoes off, not bothering to care how they landed on different sides of the small living space, something that a much more rational minded Kurt would have squawked at. Hearing the apartment door open slowly again and clicking shut softly he didn't turn around to see his boyfriend tentatively enter the living room/kitchen.

"Don't talk to me, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, throwing off his cardigan and storming into the bedroom with a huff.

Blaine followed and flashes Kurt a sheepish smile which only serves to make the pale boy even angrier, if that was even possible and then en suite door slams closed with a thud.

"Kurt! Honey?!" Blaine tries but receives no response, "can you at least talk to me?"

Blaine's head, which had been leant against the door dejectedly, nearly falls to the floor when the door is swung open once again to reveal Kurt shirtless and quickly rubbing some kind of moisturiser into his long fingered hands. Blaine watches as Kurt begins undressing and throwing the cushions and blankets from the perfectly made bed to the floor.

"I can't believe you told my dad that! You never even asked me or even thought about talking to me about how you felt and now Carole's picking out cribs and Finn's most probably told Rachel who is going to try and do it first and then there's my job and your family! How could you be so selfish?!-" Kurt's rambling is cut off by Blaine gripping his upper arms and looking into his eyes with slight amusement.

"Kurt, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"You told my dad we were going to have kids!" Kurt shrieked.

"Yeah, so? We always knew we were going to have a family together! This is nothing new, honey" The curly haired man's voice is slightly relieved now he knows what he has supposedly done so selfishly.

"Obviously but, I'm only 23 maybe you want kids but I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Why do you always have to bring up the age thing? I'm only four years older than you!".

"Stop changing the subject! We're not doing this!"

"I'm not and doing what?! You're not making any sense, love" Blaine sighed.

"We are not having a child right now, Blaine!"

"I never said that we were!"

"Well my dad's face when I came back from the bathroom looked as though he thought I was practically knocked up!"

Blaine chuckled despite himself but promptly snapped his mouth shut when Kurt turned to him with a murderous gaze.

"Stop being so selfish, if it was your parents they would have sliced me up into little pieces!"

"Kurt, you're over exaggerating, my mother loves you"

"Look, see! You wouldn't have had to say that if it was true, but it isn't! She hates me for stealing her little baby!"

"Is that what this is about? My mother?" Blaine asked incredulously, yet still ultimately confused. He dropped his hands from Kurt's shoulders as the taller male groaned again and stomped back into the bathroom.

"Of course it isn't! How could you twist my words like that?!" The distant echo made Blaine laugh slightly before he realised the best thing was to just go with it, grovel where he sees fit and most importantly get Kurt to smile at him again. He hates it when Kurt won't smile for him.

The next time that Kurt comes out he is clad in a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a t-shirt that Blaine has to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning at. It's his old Dalton Academy gym shirt. Trust Kurt to make the ratty, old thing look adorable as it hangs loosely on his shoulders.

Kurt is about to stomp his way over to the bed and climb in moodily when Blaine swings him around. Pulling his tie off smoothly, Blaine rests it on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling them together so they're noses bump.

"What's the matter?" Blaine pouts his lips in that way he knows Kurt just cannot resist.

With a sigh Kurt huffs, "I don't want kids right now and you do"

"Kurt, love, that's fine! We're fine, and I'm sorry for mentioning it to your parents so soon and without asking you first. But come on you can't blame me for being over excited! With you as the child's daddy it'll be the cutest kid in all of America!"

"Not the world?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I was technically born in Ireland and I was an adorable baby" Blaine jokes trying desperately for that smile he loves.

Kurt's lips quirk up slightly before he mumbles, "I'm still mad"

"Well then maybe there's something I can do to change that" Blaine replies wickedly before guiding Kurt to their bed.

Kurt gets comfy as Blaine disappears into the large walk in closet Kurt had insisted on when they first moved in. He's arranging the pillows to his liking when the closet door opens slightly and a tanned, scarcely haired leg curls round the door. The sock covered foot smoothes circles over the wood as a lone hand quickly emerges to press a button on a remote and suddenly the most common and well known tune of David Rose's song 'Stripper' flooded the room.

Kurt rolls his eyes at such a stereotypical Blaine move and of course the shorter male wouldn't have settled for anything less than the most iconic strip tease song of all time.

Kurt's giggling and blushing with laughter as the strip show continues, half of Blaine becomes visible as he rubs himself against the door frame. Bending his knees and fixing Kurt with a sensual look and how he manages to keep so straight faced during this amazes Kurt as the latter continues to laugh.

When Blaine spins and wiggles his ass high for Kurt's viewing pleasure, the pale man practically wheezes. How had he not noticed before that Blaine was wearing the gag St. Patrick's boxers and braces that Kurt had bought him two Valentines days ago. He remembered Blaine's embarrassed blush as he laughed along to the joke, even putting on a semi-false Irish accent.

That accent was probably the hottest thing Kurt had ever heard come from Blaine's mouth and he wished that Blaine hadn't chosen to drop it when he moved to Ohio for middle school.

Right now Blaine was attempting to do the 'walking down to the basement' move which only served to make them both chuckle.

As Kurt slowly removed Blaine's Dalton shirt he watched with a bitten lip as Blaine shimmied closer while tugging on his suspenders.

One clip snapped off and hit Blaine on the forehead, he quickly recovered and used it to his advantage moaning and clutching his head in pain.

He scrambled up the bed to Kurt who held his arms out ready to bundle the shorter male up.

"Aw, poor baby, are you okay?" Kurt cooed, stroking the dark curls on Blaine's head.

"Mmmm, a lot better now"

"Well in that case you can turn off the light" Kurt said haughtily, pushing Blaine back a bit and signalling to the ceiling.

"But I turned it off last night!" Blaine moaned but got up anyway, knowing he was already fighting a losing battle.

"Tough" Kurt teased.

By some miracle, Blaine thought he managed to get back to the inviting bed and Kurt's arms in one piece. That was until he stubbed his toe on the foot of the bed. He yelled in pain hopping back into the bed and taking his suspenders completely off so that he was just in his boxers and socks.

"We need to buy a lamp, Love, that can't keep happening"

"Hmm" Kurt sleepily replied already resting his head on Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms around the tanned waist.

"I love you" Blaine smiled softly and as he watched his husband's face, sure enough there was that smile that he loved. The one that Kurt reserved just for him. And that was enough of an exclamation of love than any words could convey.

* * *

Yes, Kurt would remember it all.


End file.
